


Do you like me, like I love you

by Gigi_Bell



Series: ABO/Wolf [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Rimming, Short & Sweet, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: “Damn it, Baekhyun,” He sighed, turning to bump his nose into the omega’s forehead, “I can’t move if you’re hanging on me like this.”Baekhyun whined, the rarely seen glasses sliding down his nose as he scooted closer, arms wrapping around his waist like a sloth and childishly hanging on.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: ABO/Wolf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055228
Comments: 21
Kudos: 297





	Do you like me, like I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

_“Chanyeollie?”_

It took only a moment for a second, more urgent whine to sound, this time tired and needy, a slight pout in the tone. _“Chanyeollie?”_

The alpha groaned, stretching his arms high above his head with a huff as he heard the others whining.

He would normally tell Baekhyun how much he _hated_ the sound, the scratchy whimper the omega did over the littlest of things because it always sounded so urgent, like he was hurt or something and it would wake him up even if he was passed out.

But he knew Baekhyun wouldn’t care at his scolding anyways, it was obvious because once Chanyeol had taken a hard hit in the temple playing soccer with their friends, and ever since the omegas whimpers woke him up it had been a running joke that Baekhyun _effected him._

Much more than he should. 

Baekhyun took advantage of it, it was clear in the way that the omega was digging in his closet, having snuck into his dorm with keys he’d stolen, tossing shirts from his closet onto the floor with the same _needy_ whimpers.

“Chanyeollie, all your cute stuff is _gone.”_

Chanyeol sighed and rolled over in his bed to watch the omega drop to the ground dramatically and sulk, shoulders pulling together in a way that said he could _cry_ over this.

He wouldn’t be surprised if his best friend did because Baekhyun was sensitive about things like this - how he looked.

It likely had to do with the adorable glasses perched on his nose since it was too early to be wearing contacts yet, his face puffy with sleep and a few blemishes on show without makeup on yet.

“Because you keep _stealing_ all my good clothes, pup, all my favorites are hidden in your room. Give them back, thief.” 

Instantly Baekhyun turned to look at the bed, smiling wide and scrambling to his feet with so much excitement Chanyeol had to look away, digging his face into his pillows instead as the vanilla scent filled his nose. 

The bed crackled when Baekhyun flopped down, whimpering more to squirm under his elbow and fit himself inside, pawing at his blankets until the alpha growled and loosened himself up for the smaller to cuddle up with him.

He was met with an angelic grin, glasses crooked on Baekhyun’s nose and brown locks pushed from his face; the omega would be wagging if ever possible as he wormed his leg to press against Chanyeol's. 

“My Chanyeollie is up,” He cooed happily, breath fanning his face. Baekhyun smelled a bit like candy and it was probably because the omega had the same appetite he did since they were kids.

Sugar for breakfast, chips for lunch, junk food, and more candy. 

At least all their friends made it their mission to feed him actual meals when they had the time.

“Alpha, hi.” 

“Why do you always look at me like that first thing in the morning?” Chanyeol half groaned and whined, rolling over to look at the ceiling, “I’m taking my keys away from you.” 

Baekhyun laughed too loud for it to be first thing in the morning, wiggling to roll onto his chest and squeezing his waist with a bright grin.

Chanyeol _wasn’t_ kidding about the heart racing look though, and ever since they were kids he always tried to overlook the fact that Baekhyun was sweet on everyone and was a skinship monster.

It was easier to just _not_ think about it, because Baekhyun was his best friend ever since the omega flipped off the swings and went headfirst into the wood chips in fourth grade and Chanyeol took him to the nurse.

 _Best friend._ Something about it hurt, but it felt a little better when Baekhyun was laying across him.

“I need your things though!” Baekhyun cried, his voice rumbling on the alphas chest, “Not in the mood to deal with flirting alphas, Chan! I have a big test today, remember?” 

It was said as if it needed to be reminded to Chanyeol that Baekhyun was beautiful and their campus population of omegas was pretty low, he wondered why the omega always felt the need to say these sort of things to him, because he _fucking knew._

_Chanyeollie, I had to walk the long way because this girl was following me!_

_It’s so creepy, they kept looking, alpha!_

_You have to hold my hand, Yeol! I’ll get yanked away!_

Baekhyun was really dramatic, and he knew the omega liked the attention. If he didn’t he wouldn’t bother to wake up so fucking early to do his makeup and dress nice and put stupid contacts that hurt his eyes in. 

But there was also a degree that he knew Baekhyun was just wanting the attention he hadn’t gotten much of in school.

The omega hadn’t been as lucky as him with growing like a truck overnight in high school, and Baekhyun had been seen as small, nerdy, a loser, for nearly all four years.

Chanyeol’s role was always to protect him, to take care of him, because that’s what _bestfriends_ did. 

Even then, Baekhyun had been hurt, and it showed now even if the omega denied dressing up and flirting as him trying to get attention. 

It’d been the only real fight they’d had, over whether Baekhyun was enough how he was right now. 

Because he _was._ Right now he had an innocent sort of beauty, pink faced and angelic, he liked the color blue, video games, music, and to just cuddle and whisper under his breath as if Chanyeol couldn’t hear him.

And that was _Baekhyun._

He didn’t need to spend hours on his looks because those didn’t have anything to do with what he liked or who he was. 

“I remember,” Chanyeol sighed, sitting up and causing Baekhyun to be forced to sit back on his knees off of him, straddling his legs, and pouting at the sudden loss of contact. “Give me my clothes back or I’ll be walking around naked soon,” He added as he gripped his shirt to pull it off, “Here, scent should last you all day.” 

Baekhyun yipped and accepted the black t-shirt with a pretty smile as Chanyeol plopped back down with a sigh and grabbed his phone.

It was only five in the morning, and he should kick the omegas ass out of his room to sleep more, but they both knew it was unlikely.

“I’ll bring them back,” Baekhyun murmured quieter than usual before giggling mischievously, “Because I can't let that happen! I’ll lose my Chanyeollie so fast if people know you have abs like _this!”_ He whined, poking his stomach. 

Chanyeol snorted as Baekhyun rolled off the bed onto the floor to start picking up the mess he created even though he knew the omega would just leave it all sitting in the pile for him to rehang and then in two days return to _destroy_ his closet again _._

“Get your little ass out of my room if you’re not going to let me sleep,” He sighed, pulling his blanket up his shoulder, “Go study for your test, Baekhyun.” 

The omega gave his high pitched whimper again, sniffing the t-shirt for a second before setting it down and pulling his pajama shirt over his front, “Don’t _wanna._ Wanna see you.” 

He acted as if they didn’t see each other _everyday,_ Chanyeol wanted to say, but he was both too tired, and he’d never kick Baekhyun out.

“Okay, you need to be quiet, pup. I stayed up all night doing _calculus._ Please?” He requested softly, rolling over to face the wall and close his eyes.

“Mhm,” Baekhyun agreed softly, and in less than a second the bed was protesting against extra weight and there was a much smaller form squirming under his blanket at his spine.

A pretty hand came to comb his hair from his forehead and Baekhyun snuggled into his naked shoulder, _“My Chanyeol doesn’t feel good, poor alpha.”_ He whispered, spreading the vanilla scent everywhere over his skin where the touch lingered.

Chanyeol smiled, and if he purposely brushed his lips across Baekhyun’s wrist when the omega tiredly threw his arm around his neck, well, that wasn’t anyone’s business.   
  
  
******

“How’d your astronomy test go?”

Kyungsoo didn’t even bother him with a response, all he was met with was a deadpan expression and angry brows furrowing on the betas head.

Chanyeol snorted, “Yeah, me too. We should’ve just gone to Sehun's party. What's the point in studying if we fail anyways?” 

“Well, at least it’s not _Jongin_ level failing. How can a football player fail weight training? Like all they do is run.” 

“That’s your boyfriend you’re whining about.” Chanyeol laughed, “So I am not the one saying he’s stupid, that’s you.” 

The beta clicked his tongue and sighed, “He literally listens to the teachers and then ignores it as if he didn’t beg to be put into the class in the first place.”

Chanyeol chuckled, adjusting his backpack onto his shoulder as the two of them spotted their friends sitting under a tree in the courtyard grass, looking to be arguing if the way Junmyeon was pointing a finger at Sehun said anything. “Hey, at least we know he doesn’t cry, Baek cries for days and then it becomes a big deal.”

“Yeah, well Jongin's _my boyfriend_ so even if he’s an idiot I gotta deal with it, Baekhyun just gets babied by you because of your fat crush on him, he doesn’t cry to anyone else when you baby him.” 

The alpha went to open his mouth to defend himself, but Kyungsoo wasn’t one you wanted to argue with and he pouted his lips, tossing his backpack down beside Yixing and flopping down with a sigh.

“Why are you guys fighting?” Kyungsoo demanded over his head as he stepped through everyone to flop beside his alpha boyfriend.

Sehun scrunched his face up in irritation, “Missed my test this morning.” 

“And _that’s_ why you shouldn’t throw a party on a Sunday,” His boyfriend hissed at him, grabbing his books angrily, “I texted you a million times.” The beta growled.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes as Sehun and Junmyeon started walking away arguing, as per usual. 

“They’ll fuck it out.” Jongin laughed.

“Ew, I do not want to hear that,” Jongdae gagged, “Ew. Ew, I’m leaving to meet with Minseok where I am not having such _disgusting_ images put in my head.” 

“Let me come.” 

And just like that they were down two friends as Yixing and Jongdae wandered off as if burned when they’d had seen and heard much worse before like when Kyungsoo and Jongin decided to practically fuck in the living room at a sleepover.

Or, when Yixing and his boyfriend Luhan had accidentally texted dirty messages in the groupchat.

_Gross._

“Chanyeol, you paying this weekend?” Jongin wondered, a book in his lap and leaning into Kyungsoo's side, “Can’t remember if it was you or me.” 

“Yeah, I’m paying,” The other sighed as he leaned back against his backpack and looked around, “Pizza this time, we can meet at my dorm. I think it was Baekhyun’s turn to bring movies.” 

The other hummed in acknowledgement, but Chanyeol was already distracted at the omega sulking over, lips tinted red and no glasses or blemishes in sight, one of the alphas blue striped sweaters tucked into black jeans that showed off long legs.

“You’re drooling,” Kyungsoo laughed.

Chanyeol wasn’t of course, but if he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand it was just a _coincidence._

Baekhyun nearly dropped the smoothie cup in his hand in his move to throw his bag onto the grass and instantly curl into Chanyeol's lap making Jongin and Kyungsoo wiggle brows over the omegas head.

The alpha ignored it easily, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and sniffing soft vanilla when the omega wiggled closer.

“There’s a girl following me,” Baekhyun whispered, leaning his cheek into Chanyeol's shoulder with a heavy pout as he pressed the straw of his drink to his lips and looked up at him, “She won’t stop looking.” 

Looking wasn’t a big deal, plenty of people looked at Baekhyun, leered. 

But that didn’t mean it was okay, so Chanyeol pressed his chin into Baekhyun’s hair and looked where the omega had come from.

Sure enough an alpha girl was giggling with her friends and pointing in their direction, eyes darkened as a sign of interest.

Chanyeol’s lip curled up threateningly, palm petting over Baekhyun’s stomach as he glared the girl down.

It didn’t take long for her to notice, for her to look him over and quickly figure out his status.

At least that made Chanyeol proud - how alpha he looked, how large of a form he had and how quick he could show his status to others. He never had to prove his worth as he knew their friend Luhan had to do before. 

A quick flash of red flitted through his eyes in warning and she looked away, it was nearly offensive how quick people looked away as if they didn’t deem Baekhyun worth the fight. 

Rationally, it’s because against him they knew they wouldn’t win, especially not when Baekhyun was settled between his legs and on his thighs, his scent carried with the omega in the form of toasted hazelnuts and cinnamon.

“Alpha eyes,” Jongin mused across from them with a shit eating grin, “Wanna use alpha voice next? It’s been awhile since we’ve seen you fight. Go for it.”

It had been awhile Chanyeol had to grit teeth and hiss low, it had been over three years actually.

Their junior year of high school had been especially rough as people only seemed to get more cruel, bullies seemed to be more aggressive, statuses were questioned.

Baekhyun had gotten the brunt of it, and hadn’t said a peep to anyone until rumors started to fly and to say they weren’t happy when their little precious omega friend had been getting bullied with words such as _beta nerd, unwanted loser, prude bitch,_ it was not pretty.

To not acknowledge someone as their correct status was a huge insult, and it was undeniable that Baekhyun was an omega, being called a beta was more of an insult to demean him just by pretending he didn’t carry the seductive looks or development of an omega. 

Baekhyun was smart, he was very smart with school and admittedly back then he did look adorably nerdy and did have a habit of making others seem stupid only because he was so smart.

It didn’t help that the omega had rejected the bully that was horrible to him before the torment began, he’d rejected a kiss, and touches on a date he’d had with the alpha.

Chanyeol could both remember how happy Baekhyun was to have gotten asked on a date, and the day he had to go pick him up when the alpha left him stranded at the movies. 

The others weren’t aware of the details, and Chanyeol reasoned that that was the moment he’d begun to baby Baekhyun so much, because they didn’t have to see the way the omega had _stood_ there in his brand new jacket in the cold as the movie theater lights flickered off behind him and left him in the dark. 

How Baekhyun had cried and asked why everyone was so mean to him, his nose raw from the cold and nearly breaking his glasses from rubbing underneath them at his eyes.

Because Baekhyun always wanted him if he was upset, if he needed something, if he wanted company. Baekhyun always called him, not anyone else. 

He supposed maybe his scent calmed Baekhyun down, because he’d hugged him across the center console really tightly as the omega cried and Chanyeol couldn’t forget how quickly he’d relaxed his sobs into silent tears. 

He just understood Baekhyun a lot more than the others did, he understood a lot of the worries he had and tried to take care of them. 

It didn’t matter if along the way the line was blurred between protection and love. 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun giggled quietly under his chin, “You’re squeezing me _really_ tight, alpha.” 

“Oh..” The alpha laughed under his breath and realized that indeed his arms were definitely tight around the omegas waist, “Sorry.” 

The omega shrugged slightly and raised his cup up, holding the straw as he pressed it to Chanyeol's mouth, “It’s okay.” He smiled prettily as the alpha took a drink, “I like it.”

******

The pizza was late, but his friends never were.

Of course not when there was food involved, but since it was a bit behind all Chanyeol had was Sehun whining in his ear and taking up all the space on the couch leaving no room at all.

Which led to the reason Baekhyun was tugging on his top and whimpering, droopy eyes begging and his warmth pressing into Chanyeol's hip even though he was busy gathering sodas and beer for them.

Really, his dorm was not big enough for all six of them (minus six because they ditched for date night) so when all twelve of them were here it was a disaster.

He really had _zero_ idea whose idea it was to have movie nights in the dorms when they had other friends - Yifan or Minseok for example - who had actual houses.

Apparently being scolded for being loud in the dorms was fun or some shit according to Jongin.

“Baek,” Chanyeol sighed dramatically, trying to pull his sleeve from the omegas grip but Baekhyun squealed an annoyed noise that sort of hurt his ears (and he wondered if it hurt the omegas throat too). 

“Damn it, Baekhyun,” He sighed, turning to bump his nose into the omegas forehead, “I _can’t_ move if you’re hanging on me like this.” 

Baekhyun whined, the rarely seen glasses sliding down his nose as he scooted closer, arms wrapping around his waist like a sloth and childishly hanging on.

The alpha huffed even if it was admittedly adorable and he always liked Baekhyun to hang on him, wobbling like a penguin as the omega obstructed his walking because his legs intertwined with the alphas when he walked.

And the omega just kept whining, blinking his eyes up at him and Chanyeol knew he wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted.

“Sehun, move your ass and make room on the couch,” Chanyeol ordered as he dropped the cans onto the coffee table where the others sitting on the floor reached for them. 

“No fair, you never scold anyone for it unless Baekhyun whines,” The younger alpha pouted, rolling over to sit upright.

It was true, they were all used to having to be on the floor or crunched together for movie nights.

Chanyeol can even vividly remember once when they’d agreed to allow other friends to join at Minseok's house and the beta had his sister over, a younger omega named Dara.

He’d never seen Baekhyun become quite as angry as he had been that night because when he’d left his seat beside Chanyeol the omega girl had settled up to his side and asked him all sorts of annoying questions even though they were trying to watch a movie.

Baekhyun stormed back in with sodas for them and had literally burst into a series of growls he’d never heard from an omega before and hissed words so high pitched that he couldn’t catch them.

He still to this day didn’t know what Dara and Baekhyun had been hissing to each other in a high tones because unfortunately Chanyeol was an alpha and due to that he couldn’t really pick up on such pitchy levels of noise so he, Sehun, and Jongin were all out of luck. 

Whatever it was though, had Baekhyun shoving the omegas shoulder and climbing so far into his lap he was mostly just clinging to his neck, using a foot to kick the girl away.

All the betas had thought it was hilarious because fortunately they could understand; needless to say, Minseok always brought Dara with him when she was in town because he thought the event was extremely funny.

Chanyeol didn’t know what happened, but he didn’t think Baekhyun hiding his face into his neck and snarling the rest of the movie was funny.

“That, son,” Jongin chuckled, “I called being whipped.” 

“Shut the hell up,” Chanyeol said at the exact time Junmyeon mumbled a, “You're the same age as him, _son.”_

Either way, Kyungsoo hit Jongin for being stupid as per the betas own words.

And, even though he’d fixed the issue Baekhyun was whimpering about, the omega didn’t let go of him for a second, literally attempting to climb onto his side all the while Chanyeol paid for the pizza - getting very weird looks from the delivery guy as Baekhyun whined and yanked at him. 

He must have thought the omega was in heat or something and that thought caused Chanyeol to flush as Junmyeon stole the pizza box from his hand. 

“Baekhyun,” He whispered, limping towards the small kitchen area of his studio-like dorm so they wouldn’t be scolded for being loud because Kyungsoo had a mean hit. 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol repeated, laying palms onto Baekhyun's waist to tug him away a bit so they had some space causing the smaller to pout at him, “What’s up? Why are you _trailing_ me so much?” 

“Smell weird.” Baekhyun reasoned.

Chanyeol was a bit relieved that he didn’t have to ask _are you near heat?_ Because that felt way too private to mention. “Yeah? I had to take the bus to pick up my car this morning, I told you, baby.” He soothed, running his fingers over a wave of the omegas hair, “Close with a lot of people today, no need to freak out, pup.” 

Baekhyun blushed and it couldn’t be hidden given his face was makeup less, shyly tugging on Chanyeol’s bracelets, “Thought.. thought maybe..” 

“What? That I went out? Me?” Chanyeol teased, pinching the omegas nose, “If I did something fun I’d have invited you. I know you hate to be left out.” 

The omega mumbled something under his breath and shook his head, Chanyeol heard something about a _date_ and _sad_ and that sounded ridiculous.

He hadn’t really dated since high school, and admittedly part of it was because he’d been pinning after Baekhyun for so long, but also he just wasn’t invested in other people.

He didn’t like how his last girlfriend had tried to tell him he couldn’t be friends with Baekhyun because he was an omega, or that he wasn’t allowed to hangout with his other friends that he’d known since they were kids - that she’d gotten angry he was defensive over Baekhyun when she said she didn’t want him to be around a loser. 

Chanyeol didn’t like how Baekhyun had cried when he told him why they’d broken up, but the alpha hadn’t cared about the break up, because truthfully his ex girlfriend had reason to not like him around Baekhyun when the omega made him feel much fonder than she had. 

He knew the thought of him dating made Baekhyun sad, so he’d always written the omegas reaction off because of that event, because he’d felt really bad about it.

“Hey.” The alpha tapped fingers under Baekhyun’s chin softly to raise his chin, “You're my _favorite,_ pup. You’d know if I had things like that going on. You’d know if I had feelings for someone.” 

_Except you don’t know, because it’s you._

Baekhyun’s bottom lip pouted out a small bit as he nodded and caused Chanyeol to sigh because he both hated and loved to see it, opening his arms, “Get over here, needy.” He felt the omega giggle into his top as he enclosed his arms around his waist, combing his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair.

“You guys are disgusting!” He heard Sehun whine from the living area but chose to ignore it, only flashing Kyungsoo a thankful look when he yanked the youngers ear and started a fight to draw attention away from them.

This was nothing really. They were only hugging and it was normal for them.

Just as it was normal for his best friend to crawl into his bed at odd hours or horde all his clothes. 

Or how Baekhyun couldn’t keep to himself for a second and had to be in his lap or holding his arm, fingers touching his hand like he wanted to hold it until Chanyeol got fed up and intertwined them. 

It was _normal_ for pet names like _pup_ and baby because Baekhyun got worked up easily and it kept him calm, relaxed. Even Yixing called him Bambi so things weren’t really different with them.

_They were best friends and it was okay, right?_

It was okay to be _in love_ with your best friend this long, right?

Chanyeol pretended his fondness was because this was the omega he’d seen trip over his own feet and break his glasses all the time, he’d seen him fall off monkey bars and cry as the nurse removed splinters.

Once he’d even had to pick Baekhyun up because he was fighting with his parents when they wanted to move.

Chanyeol hadn’t known what he’d do if Baekhyun had ended up leaving then, because now - years later- he couldn’t go a day without seeing him. 

“Chanyeollie, they're going to eat it all without us,” Baekhyun muffled into his top, hands hanging low around the alphas hips as he looked up at him. 

“That’s okay, baby, I’ll order more.” 

It was _fine.._ right?

******

“Buy me this?” 

Chanyeol could barely even get a laugh out before Baekhyun was whining a noise and yanking on his top harder, “Chanyeollie! Buy me this!”

The alpha snickered, pretending to ignore Baekhyun although it was impossible when every time he tried to look at the clothing rack in front of him the omega wormed between him and it with a pout and an ear piercing squeal.

“Chanyeol-“

“God! Not even a _please, alpha? I’ll love you so much!”_ Chanyeol cried playfully, pinching Baekhyun’s cheek in acknowledgement before he took his eardrums out with his intense screeching. _“Alpha i'll be so nice to you!_ No? You’re just going to yell at me until I get it for you?”

Baekhyun just beamed toothily, holding up a tube of lipstick, “Chanyeollie, I want it. Buy it for me?” 

Chanyeol groaned playfully leaning over to nuzzle Baekhyun’s cheek with a very fake sigh, “You sure love to drain my wallet.” 

The omega squealed, this time excitedly and not _making_ his ears sting with the high pitched noise, “Yup! I’ll buy lunch!”

Unlikely, Chanyeol very rarely let Baekhyun buy anything. 

Both because it was the _alpha_ thing to do, and because the smaller didn’t have nearly enough money compared to himself who actually worked a few hours when he had time at his parents shop.

Baekhyun’s family had never really been well off, Chanyeol could still remember how long it took the omega to even be able to _ask_ for anything he liked.

And while now they both earned money from odd jobs, he still had grown into the habit of asking Baekhyun if he liked things, whether he wanted to go shopping, promising to buy him something.

And Baekhyun _always_ came back with the most random and cheapest thing he could find in stores, with wide puppy eyes begging for it like he was scared Chanyeol would tell him no. 

Even if it was cheap and if Chanyeol offered a more expensive version, he always saw that Baekhyun made use of all his gifts - even using things up until there was literally nothing left and _still_ claiming, _“it’s not empty, Chan! There’s still a little bit!”_

“What do you feel like?” Chanyeol mumbled distractedly, removing the item from Baekhyun’s hand and on his arm a few new shirts seeing as the omega hoarded his others, “Chinese? Pizza? Fries? Give me a straight answer this time, pup.” 

He laughed as Baekhyun growled at him for walking too fast, snatching up Chanyeol's hand to intertwine their fingers, “I like what _Chanyeollie_ likes.” 

Chanyeol nearly cackled, snorting to himself as he got in line to pay, “What’s gotten _into_ you, baby? First saying you like wearing black even though I know you like bright colors, now saying you like the same food as me? You mostly like Korean food, and that’s okay, pup.” 

“... all the clothes you had left were _black…”_

Chanyeol laughed because he had no idea what Baekhyun was talking about, pressing a fleeting kiss to his hair before laying their items down and rolling his eyes at Baekhyun pretending to snuggle into his side but really the omega pulled his wallet out of his coat with a bright eyed beam.

“Aren’t you two such a cute couple.” The cashier cooed, “Very beautiful.” 

The alpha licked his lips and paused for a moment, feeling Baekhyun eyeing him, “Oh, we’re not-“

 _“Oh we don’t need a bag for that!”_ Baekhyun cut him off instantly, fiddling with the alphas debit card by the machine and looking at the lipstick in her hand, “I’ll just toss it in my bag, thank you!”

“Aish, don’t let me talk why don’t you, baby,” Chanyeol scolded with no heat, smiling at the cashier as he accepted the bag of clothes.

“That was the _point,_ Chanyeollie.” Baekhyun giggled.

Chanyeol chose to pretend like he had any clue what the omega was talking about.

******

“No.” 

Baekhyun pouted at him from across the table, his entire face scrunching up over the loud music of the club. 

“I said _no,”_ Chanyeol repeated, leaning over the table to take his beer back from the omega, “It was you that said: _don’t let me drink too much, alpha!_ So here I am, not letting you drink anymore. No, Baekhyun. We both know you can’t handle it.” 

The omega whined, flopping his head down onto the table, “That was before I knew the _bitch_ was coming.” 

“Dara isn’t a bitch, you guys just don’t get along.” Chanyeol sighed.

Baekhyun didn’t seem to like his comment at all because the omega sent him an angry look as he stood up.

Chanyeol thought he was going to get up and leave, and was readying to run after him because he brought the omegas pretty ass here and there was no way he wasn’t leaving without said omega.

But, Baekhyun just kept his angry face as he walked towards him, pushing his arms out of his lap and very forcefully working into his lap as if they hadn’t been arguing, arm tossing over his shoulders and leaning into his chest. 

Confused, Chanyeol thought he was about to be manipulated into giving up his drink, but the reasoning was walking over in the form of loud laughter and smacking her brother's arm.

He heard Baekhyun huff and smacked his thigh softly as a silent scold, the omega could play nice for once. 

(Or so Chanyeol hoped.)

“Chanyeol!” Dara grinned, eyes lined in heavy liner and gold, glittering eyeshadow that matched the short dress she wore, “Hello!” 

“Hello!” Baekhyun cried before Chanyeol could answer, moving his head so his hair nearly suffocated him.

 _What the hell was he doing?_ Chanyeol grumbled as he smoothed the hair out of his face.

“Hello,” Dara didn’t sound nearly as enthusiastic, moving out of the way to allow Yixing and Luhan to climb into the booth and the loud laughter led him to believe the others were right behind. “Baekhyun, you look… alright.” 

Alright was an understatement given how pretty he looked - especially today - his eyes brightened by blue contacts that Chanyeol hated only because he knew the omega would start saying his eyes hurt soon, but they did make his makeup look prettier with the silver glitter on his cheekbones and tinted lips. 

Baekhyun wasn’t exposed as she was and still looked prettier in just a pair of tight jeans and a flowing, deep cut baby blue top.

Chanyeol was also incredibly biased. 

“Well, I guess I can say you look… better than normal, I guess,” Baekhyun replied.

Chanyeol heard the others chortle at the omegas' words and was mostly sighing because Baekhyun was normally very sweet. 

Apparently Dara just didn’t sit well with him. 

Dara hissed something in that same, high pitched frequency opposite to how Chanyeol's voice would go deep and undistinguishable to omegas when he used an alphas voice.

Whatever it was made Baekhyun growl from his stomach, leaning forward and looking insanely pissed as he laid his elbow on the table and started ranting in the same tone, pointing fingers and all.

As per usual in this situation, Chanyeol wanted to be a beta because they looked overly amused.

“Hey,” Jongdae smirked and elbowed Minseok, “You gonna stop them or what?” 

“Nah,” Minseok mused, snickering behind his glass.

Chanyeol felt semi left out watching everyone laughing as Baekhyun and Dara went back and forth, pouting as he noticed that even the alphas had their boyfriends whispering to them.

“Yixing,” He whined, turning his head with a hand on Baekhyun’s spine just in case he had to pull him back, “What's happening?” 

“You don’t need to know!” Kyungsoo called, amusement all over his face before he added, “Baekhyun, you hear that? Chanyeol wants to _know.”_

Whatever it was pissed Baekhyun off more as he turned to hiss at Kyungsoo with his face red from ranting, ears red for a different reason. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol sighed, “Seriously, someone tell me what’s up.”

“What’s up is the omega is a goddamn whore.” 

The entire atmosphere felt frozen at Dara’s words, it sounded silent despite the speakers blaring overhead.

The only comment that followed that was Jongdae whistling a, “You fucked up.” Followed by Minseok sending his sister a wave as if it was a goodbye.

“The _fuck_ did you just say!” Chanyeol was practically manhandling Baekhyun as he stood up from the booth, the omega squeaking at the grip on his waist that made only the tips of his toes hit the floor, hands holding Chanyeol's forearm like he was afraid he’d be dropped. 

“Told you they had a thing already,” Minseok mumbled, but did scoot a bit closer to his sister protectively. “Warned you.” 

They knew Chanyeol wasn’t a violent man, he wouldn’t hurt her or even say something as rude, but for Baekhyun things blurred and they all knew how sensitive the omega was about insults.

“Repeat that,” The alpha growled, “I dare _you.”_

The thing was, Chanyeol was a gentle alpha. He’s kind and sweet and doesn’t really separate statuses, so they knew he didn’t give a fuck that Dara was an omega even though some would argue it was wrong he was scaring her with his aggression.

Everyone else knew that the girl had been pushing for it though, and Baekhyun had blatantly told her their first meeting: _Chanyeol is my alpha!_

_Well, everyone but said alpha that is._

“I-I’m sorry.. Chanyeol, I’m sorry. Baekhyun.. please.” She whimpered, eyes teary.

Chanyeol heaved, taking an angry breath as he tried to calm down. 

He’d just never heard someone say something like that with his own ears - not about Baekhyun, not when he was right here. 

A hand crawled up his chest as Baekhyun wiggled until he could stand on his own feet and turn around, fingers brushing his chin gently, “Alpha.” Chanyeol clicked his tongue as Baekhyun cupped his cheek, “Alpha, I’m okay. It’s fine.” 

Despite it being tense, Baekhyun had a wide smile more than anything angry or scared, his grin nearing proud as he moved his hand to Chanyeol's wrist and began tugging him away. 

“I want to leave before I do something I’ll regret,” Chanyeol said, voice still growling unintentionally.

“One dance?” Baekhyun asked, pushing him towards the main area, fingers curling into the soft fabric of his button down, “Please?” 

With eyes like that he’d do _anything,_ although he was pissed and just wanted to go home where he would know Baekhyun was singing in his shower or stealing his shit instead of being told lies like that.

Baekhyun was a _virgin_ for fucksake, he was no whore.

Well, he was pretty sure Baekhyun was a virgin, because last they’d played truth or dare he’d said he was, and it wasn’t like they talked about things like that on a regular basis. 

“No. Like this,” Baekhyun mumbled, grabbing Chanyeol's hand to place on his waist.

God, they must look stupid now just rocking back in forth in a hug like pose when the music was nothing less than sexual and it smelled like sweat around them from other people grinding together.

What a pair of dorks.

But, he’d do whatever Baekhyun liked and then some.

Last he’d held Baekhyun like this was at prom, when neither of them had gotten dates - not for Chanyeol not being asked (he’d rejected them all) - but he was too much of a coward to ask Baekhyun.

That was fine, because their friends basically forced them together anyways. 

More than fine really. 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol whispered, pressing his nose into Baekhyun’s hair to smell vanilla instead of sweat from people around them, things felt better this way. “I got worked up. I should apologize to her.” 

“No.” 

Baekhyun’s fingers tightened into his top, pressing their chests together and breathing into his collarbone, “You did well. I’m really… I-I’m happy.” 

Chanyeol smiled into his hair, “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.. y-you.. you did well.” 

Baekhyun added moments later, _“My alpha.”_ Affectionately and under his breath nervously.

It made Chanyeol freeze.

It was always either _my Chanyeollie_ or _alpha._ Never had it ever been _my alpha._

Perhaps it was just that he was too hopeful, but Chanyeol squeezed him much tighter than before.

  
******

Chanyeol was planning on calling Baekhyun up to invite him to eat since he knew the omega would be upset if he didn’t ask, but it seemed he didn’t have to.

The head of brown waves in front of him was walking rather uncomfortably and it was weird that he had his jacket around his waist instead of on when Baekhyun was sensitive to the cold.

He grinned and ran up on the omega, tugging on his sweater.

Baekhyun yelped in surprise, turning around with a hand raised as if he was going to hit him.

Chanyeol didn’t know why he felt so proud the omegas first thought was to punch someone that scared him.

To his knowledge Baekhyun had never physically been harassed before, but it still made him happy. 

“Geez, baby. Aggressive!” He cried playfully, raising his hands up teasingly.

In response Baekhyun pouted and shoved his chest before turning to walk again, “Don’t scare me! I could’ve hurt you!”

Doubtful, but Chanyeol just chuckled and rushed up beside him to toss his arm over his shoulders, “Why so grumpy, pup?” 

Baekhyun didn’t reply instantly and the alpha nuzzled into his hair gently, probably being way too obvious.

Truthfully, he’d been feeling very testy ever since Baekhyun had changed his title and he’d heard it a number of times since then, and each time just made him want to purr like a child.

“Grumpy Baekhyunnie,” He cooed playfully, nose resting on the soft baby hair on his temple.

Baekhyun pouted his lips as his fingers played with the edge of Chanyeol's jacket, “I look stupid with this jacket on,” He whined, “Bad day.” 

Chanyeol would beg to differ given that Baekhyun having the jacket tied on his hips made his curves stand out, but it was a very odd choice given Baekhyun was very peculiar about what he wore unless it was around his friends or Chanyeol only. 

Even if it was to answer the door he’d seen the omega squint with his glasses off rather than be caught with them. 

He was beautiful either way.

“I-I forgot to take my medicine this morning, so I called Yifan to bring me some, then I forgot to study for a science quiz so I missed lunch doing it, then.. I sat in _fucking_ gum, there’s gum all over my pants, Soo isn’t going to let me live this down.” 

_Poor thing,_ it did sound like a horrible day if Baekhyun had nearly gotten a heat in class without his medicine, was hungry, and ruined his pants.

“Yes he will,” Chanyeol said instantly, steering Baekhyun away from the dorms towards the parking area, “I’ll make sure he does. Kyungsoo won’t say a thing, I’ll make sure of it, baby.” 

Baekhyun made a small huffing noise and Chanyeol sighed, stopping them and removing his hoodie.

“What are you doing? It’s cold.” The omega worried, chewing his bottom lip.

Chanyeol fluffed his hair back in place and nodded, holding the large hoodie out, “Put this on, it's long enough to cover.” 

Baekhyun sucked his lip into his mouth and Chanyeol's hand twitched as he mused removing his lip with his thumb before he chewed it raw. 

Of course he didn’t do that though.

“But.. but..” 

“You’ll look beautiful.” The alpha assured, “You always do, but I know you don’t _think_ you do right now, so let me help you.” 

The way Baekhyun turned pink was adorable, and it hit his chest like a punch when the omega combed his hair behind his ear before accepting the hoodie, looking around as he untied the one around his hips.

There was nobody here given there were still classes going, but Chanyeol took the zip up and the omegas shoulder bag before Baekhyun could change his mind.

“Do I look ridiculous? It’s too big?” Baekhyun worried, tugging the end over his jeans anxiously. 

“You look adorable,” Chanyeol said softly, fixing the necklace that was peeking out from the black hoodie, “You always look pretty, now let’s go get food, you must be starving.” He cooed, grasping the smallers hand. 

  
~~~~~~

Baekhyun looked nervous the entire ride to pick up food and the ride to the dorms.

It was ridiculous considering they ate together all the time, and normally Baekhyun was screaming songs loud just to annoy Chanyeol because he thought that annoyed the alpha when truthfully he just liked to hear his voice.

Chanyeol wrote it off as Baekhyun having a bad day, and had bought his favorite noodles and everything, hoping to cheer him up.

He’d put on Baekhyun’s favorite movie too, but the omega just seemed rather upset as he continuously brought his chopsticks to his peachy lips only to nibble and take a break.

Ridiculous when Baekhyun was anything but a slow eater.

When they’d met in elementary school Baekhyun had the cutest chubby cheeks and was known for having the best snacks to trade in his lunchbox.

And Baekhyun had never grown out of eating everything in sight, a feature everyone adored - well, everyone was like 99% _Chanyeol,_ because who noticed such a thing but him.

“Good?” Chanyeol asked, setting his plate down to lean over and roll up Baekhyun’s sleeves of the hoodie he chose not to shrug out of, knees curled into the material and making the omega seem more a ball of fabric. 

The look Baekhyun gave him he’d never seen before, it made his brows furrow in concern, “What’s wrong, pup?” 

The omega shook his head, putting his opposite arm out so Chanyeol could roll his sleeve up, chewing on the corner of his lip as the long sleeve flopped over his fingertips.

To say Chanyeol was fond of his clothes on Baekhyun was an understatement, but it didn’t help his heart that he liked things large on him , so when the omega took things to wear it was nothing less than a dress.

“Nothing,” Baekhyun whispered, watching as Chanyeol swiftly rolled the sleeve up. 

Chanyeol frowned, reaching up to check his temperature with the back of his hand, “Lies.” 

“Really,” The smaller rolled his eyes slightly as his lip quirked up, reaching up to grab his hand, “I’m fine.” 

“You’re never this quiet,” Chanyeol argued, “You're never this quiet or not.. nosy, you never sit through this movie without repeating the words and your dinner should be finished right now and you’d be saying how you ate too quickly so I’d rub your stomach for you. Don’t.. what are you doing? Don't lie to me suddenly. What’s going on? You want to nap? You can go to sleep and I’ll clean up, or I’ll carry you to your dorm-“

He was interrupted with Baekhyun cupped his cheek and sat up on his knees, suddenly much closer than seconds before as he laughed.

Chanyeol felt the omegas fingers tremble against his skin and was readying to go find a thermometer because he’d stolen Yixing’s last time Baekhyun had gotten sick.

But he didn’t have time to do anything but steady Baekhyun’s hips before there was warm breath on his lips.

The omegas eyes flitted to his, frozen so Chanyeol could see the blueish effect the contacts he wore gave around his pupils. 

“If this isn’t what you want then I’ll say _sorry,”_ Baekhyun whispered.

Chanyeol didn’t move a muscle, not that he had time to before Baekhyun was pressing a soft kiss to his mouth, uncoordinated to be much more than a long peck, noses pressing together.

It wasn’t necessarily shock that filled him, but it was euphoric.

“I’m sorry,” He felt more than heard Baekhyun whisper.

His voice wasn’t catching up fast enough, so Chanyeol let his actions show that he didn’t want an apology as he wrapped his hands around Baekhyun’s face to hold him still as he returned a peck that was much more coordinated than the omegas.

Of course he’d actually kissed someone before, he wasn’t a virgin.

Something made his hair stand up when he was reminded Baekhyun was.

He’d just been Baekhyun’s first kiss.

Chanyeol released a growl like noise unintentionally because of his thoughts that made Baekhyun gasp softly, mouth parting.

Taking the opportunity, he was fast to slot their lips together properly.

Baekhyun’s hand laid on his thigh as he tried to crawl closer and Chanyeol didn’t need to look as he felt his way down the omegas hips to wrap his hands around the back of his thighs and pull him to properly straddle his lap, breathing the same air as the omega.

Baekhyun’s fingers scrunched his top in his palms just below his collarbones, breathing strained like he was either shocked or just unsure what was happening.

It was enough to remind Chanyeol to let him breathe and he pulled away a bit, watching Baekhyun swipe his tongue across his lip nervously. 

He wanted to taste his lips again too, as if he hadn’t just gotten a prize he’d been waiting for since they were children.

Then, Baekhyun laughed, all his teeth on show as he laughed and dropped his head down onto his chest.

Chanyeol grinned and hugged his head to his chest, petting his hair softly, _“Me too, baby.”_

  
******

“You’re so fucking cheesy.” 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and swung his legs off the side of his bed to watch Baekhyun sitting on the floor in front of his standing mirror, “I’m serious. I like you either way, but I think you look most adorable like this.”

Baekhyun scrunched up his nose like he was disgusted, he tended to do that when he was embarrassed, it made his glasses push up a bit.

“Do I smell like you?” He changed the subject, setting his makeup down now and turning to look at him.

Chanyeol hummed, “You don’t have classes today, Baek.” 

The omega chirped a giggle before he was literally crawling over and it made the alpha laugh at his childishness as Baekhyun wrapped arms around his calf and laid his chin into his knee, “Just like to smell like you,” He cooed with pink cheeks, smiling up at him.

The alpha was a mix of turned on and adoring as he leaned down to kiss his forehead before adding a second one to his Cupid’s bow. 

“You make me think inappropriately,” Chanyeol teased, sighing as he lifted Baekhyun beneath his arms to tug him up to stand between his legs.

Baekhyun beamed and combed fingers through his tangled hair as Chanyeol hugged around his stomach. “Is that a good thing?” 

“Don’t make me talk about it you tease.” 

“I’m curious, alpha.” The omega pouted, squirming until he could fit himself in Chanyeol's lap, looking up at him.

“You do smell like me.” 

“Don’t change the subject,” Baekhyun whined, smacking his arm lightly before wrapping both arms around his bicep and kissing the spot he’d smacked apologetically.

“So,” Chanyeol snorted, nosing into the omegas temple, “You’re allowed to change subjects but I can’t? I just want you to know you’re gorgeous all the time and you’re so rude to me.” 

“Sehun is right..” Baekhyun sighed before giggling, “We are gross.” 

It made Chanyeol laugh loudly and lay down in his bed again, only this time his room invader was sprawled across his chest and wriggling in areas he shouldn’t.

He suspected Baekhyun knew what he was doing though because the quiet groan Chanyeol released when the omega squirmed on his boxers was met with a small blush and fingers pushing glasses back into place nervously.

“Demon,” The alpha accused, petting the back of Baekhyun’s neck.

“Accident,” Baekhyun argued with a pout, placing hands beside Chanyeol's head and leaning down to sniff at his jaw, “I’m curious, alpha.” 

The hot breath on his jaw wasn’t just curious and neither was Baekhyun’s smile when he pressed a light kiss to his lips, waiting as if he was expecting Chanyeol to do more because the new normal was the omega kissing innocently until Chanyeol got fed up.

“Pup is curious, hm?” He teased, working his hands under the back of the huge pajama shirt Baekhyun wore to pet his back, “About what?” 

Baekhyun turned red and dropped his face to snuggle into his throat, embarrassed.

Chanyeol tsked, “We’re dating, you can’t just shy away now, baby. I have no reason to let it slide since you like me so much.”

“You should let it go.” Baekhyun grumbled into his skin.

It made Chanyeol snicker fondly, “But then how else will I know what you mean, pup? Are you talking about… sex? Hm? There’s a lot of different things in there, you have to be specific.” 

Baekhyun was extremely curious, so much so that Chanyeol was glad to let the omega ask anything at all and if he’d asked them he could show him anything at all.

But Baekhyun was shy, even more so when they’d spoken about how much they liked each other. The word love dangled over their heads as it was thrown about by their friends.

_Baekhyun loves Chanyeol even if he’s a huge dick, that’s why._

_Damn it, Chanyeol, you must really love Baekhyun! He just fucking kicked me in the balls!_

_How the hell did you two take so goddamn long when you’re so obvious you’re in love that we’ve known since we were in eighth grade!_

“I never liked it.” 

“Huh?” 

Baekhyun laid a palm down on his chest as he sat up, eyes pouting more than his lips, “I didn’t like it.. when.. when you dated, because.. talked a lot..” 

Chanyeol felt guilt pool into his stomach, because in the past he did date. He did sleep around. He did things he regretted - bragged about these things. 

“I didn’t know,” The alpha whispered regretfully, petting Baekhyun’s cheek apologetically, “Spent all that time trying to ignore what I felt for you,” He admitted, “Your mom told me once at a sleepover that you had a crush, I didn’t know it was me. I just.. always assumed it wasn’t. Now that I think about it she was telling me because it was me.” 

Baekhyun’s cheeks turned bright red, bottom lip poking out, “Who else could it have been?” He whined, “Jongdae put glue in my hair in middle school. Sehun once tripped me and I sprained an ankle, Jongin has been after Kyungsoo since the beta stabbed him with a crayon. Who, Chanyeol?” 

“Hey. I once pushed you down before, that could have ruined my chances.” 

“You _also_ pushed me down because a bee was going to sting me, that hardly counts.” 

“You had a bruise on your leg from it.” 

“Because I fell on a rock.” 

“Still. That shit was bruised for day-“

Baekhyun burst into giggles, covering Chanyeol’s mouth with his palm and shaking his head, “Shut up you big idiot. I’ve been so obvious. Do you think I show up to nest everyone’s clothes?” 

Chanyeol licked his palm making the omega whine and remove it to wipe the spit onto his shirt. “You’re nesting my clothes?” 

It took a minute for Baekhyun to realize what he said before he stiffened and turned three different shades of red before settling a magenta color. “I..”

The implications were huge.

Baekhyun had been stealing his clothes forever, and now he’s saying he’d been sleeping with them. Nesting them meaning he cuddled them in his bed because they comforted him. 

More specifically, his scent comforted the omega enough that he wanted to sleep with it.

“I.. I stole your jacket when I visited home.” Baekhyun swallowed hard, “Because I was scared I couldn’t sleep without the scent.” 

“Baby..” Chanyeol whispered in shock, rubbing his hands over Baekhyun’s hips where the omega sat all the way back on his hips - a promiscuous position, but he wasn’t focused on the warmth so close to his dick right now. “Fuck. Baekhyun, baby.” 

“Just..” Baekhyun stretched his top out nervously, “.. got used to it, okay?” 

“Well you can have my scent whenever you want,” Chanyeol said, half a growl as he ran a hand down Baekhyun’s chest, “You can have me whenever you want.” 

Baekhyun chewed his lip at that, reddening the skin. 

Him nesting the clothes also said something about sex, mating, Baekhyun wanted him - he had been wanting him. Chanyeol didn’t want to embarrass him and ask for how long he’d been feeling this way towards him, because it was different than simply liking him. 

It was unconscious, signs of affection before there could be a name for it. 

Baekhyun had his things at his house since they were young, just as Chanyeol's childhood room at home had the omegas things randomly, because they were always together and everyone knew where to find the other - if Baekhyun wasn’t home, call Chanyeol's house, and vice versa.

“I told you..” Baekhyun mumbled under his breath, “I'm curious.” 

“Horny and curious are differ- I’m kidding!” Chanyeol laughed at Baekhyun pinching his stomach, “I’m kidding, baby.” He repeated softly.

He took a moment just to give Baekhyun a second to calm the blush on his face down, hands soothing over his pajama shirt before softly uncurling his anxious fingers from the fabric to press to his lips.

Baekhyun just looked at him with half lidded, nervous eyes as he kissed his fingers.

“You want to learn?” Chanyeol whispered, kissing each of his fingers. 

The omega gulped, “Now?” He asked in a squeaky voice, “I’m.. I don’t look good right now.” 

Chanyeol released a heavy breath before cupping the back of Baekhyun’s head and flipping them over so the omega was laying in the mess of blankets, squealing and holding his glasses.

“You think I care about makeup and contacts?” The alpha hissed, sitting up on his knees beside Baekhyun and holding him still with a palm on his stomach, “Baekhyun. I don’t give a fuck. You’re Baekhyun, you’re always _Baekhyun_ and dressing up doesn’t change that I’ve been in love with you forever, okay?” 

Baekhyun blushed, moving his palms to cover his cheeks as he nodded.

The alpha sighed and leaned down to press his lips onto the smallers, curling his hands around Baekhyun’s wrists lightly to move them beside his head instead of covering his face.

Kissing had come easily for Baekhyun, likely because they kissed a lot these days, but everytime Chanyeol slipped his tongue in the omega always writhed as if it were the first time.

“Yeah…” Baekhyun whispered, panting a bit. “Okay.” 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol grinned, eyeing the redness of the omegas mouth, “You tell me to stop and I’ll stop.” 

“Trust you, alpha.” 

Chanyeol smiled and sat back, gathering the end of Baekhyun’s shirt in his fingers before looking up at him, “Just alpha?” He teased.

Baekhyun pouted, _“My alpha.”_

“That’s right,” He cooed, removing the omegas pajama shirt and slipping fingers into his waistband, “ Your alpha, baby. And I’ll teach you, so don’t worry.” 

The omega nodded, nervously fiddling with the metal rim of his glasses as Chanyeol removed his boxers and pants in one go, attempting to cross his legs with a quiet whimper of nerves.

“Ah,” Chanyeol grabbed his ankles and tsked, leaning down to begin peppering kisses over his stomach, “Gorgeous, Baekhyun. So pretty.” 

Baekhyun pressed his lips together, visually relaxing at the praise, sitting up on his elbows to watch.

“God, so pretty.” 

“You’re embarass- Chan!” The omega squeaked, trying to close his knees that were pulled open, muscles tensing up for only a second before the alpha was petting his inner thighs to calm him down.

Chanyeol was pleasantly surprised at the strong scent of slick pouring from Baekhyun and the fact his length was hard only from a few kisses; truthfully, he was throbbing within his sweatpants but was much more patient when eyeing the omegas pink cock and the scent of his arousal.

The alpha wrapped his hand around the length causing Baekhyun to writhe and reach between his legs to grab his wrist.

“Sensitive?” Chanyeol teased, scratching his nails over Baekhyun’s rosy nipples and earning a loud moan from the omega.

He gently pumped his hand over the omegas length and earned sensitive moans from Baekhyun, but nothing compared to what he could be hearing.

Of course he knew omegas had different sensitivities during sex.

It wasn’t quite as easy for an omega to cum purely based on the stimulation of a hand as he himself could. 

And because of that, Chanyeol was kissing Baekhyun’s inner thigh and coming closer to regions he was preening over being near.

When Baekhyun realized what he was doing he yelped and nearly closed his thighs around Chanyeol's head if the alpha hadn’t been prepared for such a response, and had a good position on his stomach and kissing along his inner thigh.

“Relax.” He murmured before in a deeper, indistinguishable tone to Baekhyun added, “Calm down, pretty.” 

And Baekhyun relaxed instantly at the alpha voice, even if he consciously couldn’t understand, panting with wide eyes, “C-Chan.. it’s.. it's dirty..”

“No you’re not,” The alpha argued nosing closer to the slick gathering between pink cheeks and on his blankets, an amount that he should be happy to know he was the cause of, but he knew he could do better - could pleasure Baekhyun much better than this. 

He pressed a kiss to the wet tip of Baekhyun’s cock, sweeping his tongue over the pink tip and earning a muffled moan as the omega threw a palm over his mouth and bucked into the wet mouth. 

At least _one_ of them was conscious of the neighbors, but Chanyeol didn’t give a fuck.

He just smirked and sucked a small purple bruise into the thin skin beside the omegas balls, having to hold his thighs open as Baekhyun unconsciously tried to close them at the unfamiliar sensitivity.

Once he landed at the home of the sickly sweet scent, Chanyeol growled, scratching nails over Baekhyun’s ass gently before all at once turning him over onto his stomach and straddling the back of Baekhyun’s thighs as he pulled the cheeks apart. 

“Alpha!” Baekhyun squealed, the sound both a moan and wet, a tell all of the saliva gathering in his mouth at the pleasure.

He kept putting his fingers and hands in and near his mouth and Chanyeol had ideas of what he’d like to do with that, but right now he was distracted by the pink hole dripping a clear, sticky substance.

“Fuck, you know how long I’ve been wanting to eat this pretty little ass?” Chanyeol cooed, leaning over to kiss Baekhyun’s left cheek, “Don’t give a fuck if I get a dorm warning, you better be loud. Be loud, baby. Tell everyone who's your alpha. _Pretty, pretty, baby.”_

The sound that left Baekhyun’s mouth was nothing short of a noise of need as he wiggled back and forth, trying to rut against the mattress, his glasses long gone on the pillows and squashed beneath his elbow.

Oh well, if he broke them, then Chanyeol would just need to buy him new ones.

Truthfully, he wanted to see the omega with his glasses everytime they did things like this - or all the time in general sounded much better - “Fuck. Want you to ride me with those cute glasses,” Chanyeol moaned at the thought, tongue swiping over the slick gathered just beside the small pink hole. 

Baekhyun positively screamed his approval, and that was an answer enough.   
  


******

_“I’m here! I’m here!”_ Chanyeol yelled as he stormed into the cafe near the dorms, disheveled and hair still wet from a shower.

He’d gotten out of the shower to just about a million messages from his friends worrying for his boyfriend, and the only text from Baekhyun was a response from his messages last night, just a simple: _silly alpha, love you, I’ll see you later xxx_ in reply to all the cheesy cute gifs Chanyeol had spammed him with at very early hours this morning.

It was odd for Baekhyun to have not texted more, especially if something was up, because the omega was needy and had about a million random thoughts he felt he needed to discuss urgently.

Really. Baekhyun had once showed up at his door and threw a fit because Chanyeol had been studying and not replying to his questions about what the best cereal was.

“What’s wrong? What’s going on?” 

Chanyeol rushed towards the table and found Baekhyun lying against Yixing’s ribs, bundled up in a coat.

Normally Chanyeol would be put off at the smell of Sehun around Baekhyun, likely his jacket, but he knew when omegas didn’t feel well they tended to seek any sort of calming scent - and while Sehun was a little shit, he was one of the first of them to have befriended them when they were kids.

“Baekhyun is sick.” Junmyeon commented simply, looking uninterested and chewing on a muffin while texting frantically - probably the mentioned alpha shithead.

Chanyeol already knew as much because of the million texts he’d gotten from their friends telling him to get his ass to the cafe and pick up his omega asap.

It was sweet that everyone came to check on Baekhyun, and he did feel bad because he was known to take showers that were way too long.

He should have come sooner.

“Sweet thing, come on, baby.” He cooed.

Baekhyun put his arms up for him instantly, pulling away from Yixing and allowing Chanyeol to see his bag still hanging on his shoulder like he’d been waiting a long time for him to come, anticipating his arrival.

“Oh. Oh, pup. You’re so warm,” Chanyeol worried, holding Baekhyun’s back to stand him up properly.

Baekhyun whimpered a bit and Chanyeol could see sweat beading on his face and was instantly worried, turning around and kneeling down for the omega to climb onto his back. 

He could just carry Baekhyun on his chest the whole way, proud of his strength, but at the same time he didn’t want anyone to stop him and worry something odd was going on, it looked much less suspicious for a piggy back ride, and much more comfortable.

He felt the omega drape his shoulder bag over Chanyeol's neck before flopping over his spine.

Chanyeol caught a strong sweet scent from Baekhyun, familiar, but mostly drowned out by Sehun's jacket so he couldn’t pick up on it right now.

Right now he was just worrying at Baekhyun’s loud sniffing into his neck, because the omega was affectionate, but he’d never made a nearly sexual noise in public, but the noise he made into Chanyeol's pulse was familiar. 

“I’ll take you home,” Chanyeol assured, bouncing Baekhyun onto his back a bit to hold his thighs higher.

It seemed his boyfriend had absolutely zero qualms with that because he locked his ankles around Chanyeol's waist and clutched on like a sloth, only pressing into his neck with concerning noises.

“Thank you guys,” Chanyeol murmured, nodding at Yixing and Junmyeon.

In reply, Yixing just winked and Chanyeol raised a brow at his strange behavior as he walked out of the cafe.

To others it probably just looked like Baekhyun was drunk or maybe that the couple was just being playful, but Chanyeol still received a few looks as he walked through campus. 

“Are you coming with me during the break to visit my parents? Talk to me, baby. I’m getting worried not being able to see you.” 

“Alpha..” 

“Oh, baby, I know. Just hang on pup,” Chanyeol fussed at the whimper, “What’s wrong? You have to tell me, Baekhyun. Are you hungry? I still have some rice from last night, pretty. Don’t worry.” 

“Mhm,” Baekhyun whined into the back of his neck, fingers running over Chanyeol's collarbones.

The alpha laughed a small bit at his touchiness, shifting him a bit higher as he stepped into the elevator and bumped his floors button. “Hungry boy? Alpha will feed you, beautiful.” 

Baekhyun squeezed his legs around his waist and hugged his neck tighter, lips pressing into his pulse.

Chanyeol figured such actions were cute given Baekhyun was needy, smiling as he flung his unlocked door open because in his rush he’d not even locked it.

Instantly he was clambering over to lay Baekhyun on his bed. 

“Let’s get you cooled down.” Chanyeol soothed, unzipping Sehun's jacket and tossing it to the side, frowning at how soaked Baekhyun’s t-shirt was, it was sticking to his skin. “Ah, this too. Poor baby, how’d you even manage to put contacts in this morning?” He worried, shrugging the top off of him and urging him to lay down, moving to untie his shoes and debating on removing his jeans.

But Baekhyun said he was hungry so Chanyeol was rushing to his fridge to start warming up his food.

Baekhyun released such a high pitched yelp Chanyeol jumped, scrambling to look at him across the dorm.

Other than panting really hard, the omega looked physically fine, a bit flushed, but now he had his expression contorted in pain.

“Fuck, baby. Just a minute, just a second!” He requested, gathering a spoon and a bottle of water, he didn’t really know what was going on and that freaked him out because Baekhyun usually didn’t get sick, and he didn’t act this dramatic when he did. 

_“Alpha! M-My alpha!”_ Baekhyun cried, sounding tearful and Chanyeol said _fuck it_ and grabbed the bowl of rice from the microwave before it beeped and ran across the room.

“Sh, hey, hey. Pretty boy, calm down,” Chanyeol whispered, and as soon as he was sitting on the bed Baekhyun was rolling over and curling around his legs, laying his cheek on the alphas lap with watery eyes. “Pup, what's wrong? What’s wrong?” 

“Smell,” The omega whimpered, scrunching his shoulders up and clutching his pants. 

Chanyeol frowned, nodding his head and laying the food supplies down, “You eat. Let me grab you things then.” 

In the back of his mind he knew something else was going on, but his mind was scattered as he jumped to his dresser and grabbed an armful of clothes, turning to dump them on his bed and running to retrieve more.

The noise he heard was a purr and he knew something was really wrong because such a noise was rare. 

“Good good good good…” He heard Baekhyun muttering and wanted to laugh, but when he turned around the omega was neck deep in his clothes and blankets, the jeans he’d been wearing now on the floor and only his face and arms sticking out as he tried to reach for his food.

Chanyeol smiled, coming back to drop another pile down, listening to his excited squeak as he collected the bowl and climbed into the bed to sit against the wall.

Baekhyun whined and readjusted to lay against his chest, tugging the clothing over the both of them with a small smile, sweat still beading on his face. 

“You’re in preheat,” Chanyeol realized as he noticed the sickly sweet scent of slick on Baekhyun when the omega shifted closer with his mouth open for a bite. 

“Mhm.” The omega acknowledged, tugging his shirt for his attention to tell him _feed me,_ without words.

The alpha did, he gave him a big bite and pet his sweaty waves from his face, “You want me to go grab your suppressants?” 

Baekhyun first whimpered, “Chanyeol stay!” He squeaked, clutching needily and full on tugging his nearly naked self into Chanyeol's lap, nosing at his jaw for attention.

“Hey. I’m _not_ leaving, I can have someone drop them off if you’d like.” 

“No, can’t take,” Baekhyun said, leaning into his chest with a happy noise of content as Chanyeol petted his chest gently. “Bad if you take it everyday. It’s my break time, but I wanted to spend it with alpha. Forgot my phone to call, so had to find Jun.” 

Chanyeol raised his brows a small bit because they hadn’t discussed going through Baekhyun’s heat together, of course he wanted to, but he was just nervous he wasn’t capable of taking care of him properly enough those few days, because right now Baekhyun was needy for his scent, for attention, and to be taken care of, but during an actual heat it would be much worse.

“Yeah? You’re worried about not having babies? You’re only twenty two, Baek,” He teased gently.

Baekhyun pouted his lips as he nodded, licking his lips and pressing the spoon back into Chanyeol's hand and the alpha hadn’t even realized he’d stolen it. “Been taking since I was thirteen. Have to take a break, and I finally can. My mom said it’s time to go through heat since you can take care of it..” He added the last bit shyly.

“Of course.” All Chanyeol's worries flew out the window because it was a big deal for Baekhyun to ask him to take care of his heat - he was a virgin after all, they’d experimented but they hadn’t had sex yet. “I’ll take care of you, pup. Don’t worry, I’ve always taken care of you. _Right?”_

In response Baekhyun made a throaty hum, sitting up with puckered lips for a kiss that was granted swiftly and with an ample amount of fondness.

“Love you.” 

Chanyeol smiled against his mouth, pressing a few more kisses onto his mouth before pulling away to kiss his nose and forehead, “Love you, pup. Now I’m going to make you take out those contacts and find your spare glasses.” 

“Yeol..” Baekhyun pouted, “Those ones are ugly.” 

“My omega makes them pretty,” He soothed confidently, cracking open the water bottle to take a sip before giving to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looked starry eyed at the action because it was an old one. A very, very old action from when they ran on four legs hundreds of years ago, back when berries and herbs could be poisonous and the stronger mate had to check if it was bad or not for the weaker one. 

And right now, during preheat, Baekhyun was especially weak and vulnerable, should his heat had struck during class he’d have been uncontrollable and accepting of anyone.

But he was clear headed enough right now to want Chanyeol and it said a lot.

“You’re going to take them off and nap before it gets too much,” Chanyeol ordered softly, “Gotta get some sleep, pup. I know it’s hot.” 

Baekhyun huffed and made grabby hands towards the mirror on his side table, “Sweaty, yucky, so gross, alpha.” 

“You won’t be bothered at all by that soon enough, Baekhyun.” 

  
~~~~~~

Taking care of a heated omega was hard, but it wasn’t a chore. 

Chanyeol was used to taking care of Baekhyun, used to being woken up at odd hours by the omegas' insistent whimpering.

Only now he was greeted with kisses and licks, hands on his naked form and the addicting scent of vanilla all over him as Baekhyun situated on his cock without a word, just throaty cries for him to wake up.

Who could complain about being woken up in such a way? Certainly not him.

Not if it was Baekhyun anyway, and since they’d been allowed to go on break early given the omega legally was given time off to deal with a heat and had chosen a partner, Chanyeol's neighbors likely weren’t happy at the noises they were undoubtedly hearing, but it hardly mattered.

The only people they’d seen the past few days had been a few friends to drop off food outside the door, and Chanyeol learned quickly not to take too long talking because Yifan had almost gotten a sight when Baekhyun had woken up and took it upon himself to latch nakedly on Chanyeol's leg for attention.

Good thing doors were a thing, and Chanyeol texted later to apologize for slamming a door in his face, but the other had already figured and reassured that he understood.

So, other than food deliveries outside their door they were trapped in his studio dorm.

Of course they could go out during the in-between times where Baekhyun was coherent, but Chanyeol wouldn’t risk it as the scent of heat stuck to his skin right now no matter how many times he’d bathed the omega.

Right now even bathing was relatively pointless, but he knew the omega was overwhelmed with all the things that were going on right now.

Really, it was just so insane that Chanyeol got to see Baekhyun like this anyways, so cleaning up the omega -while instinctively he wanted to let their cum sit - was no big deal, and Baekhyun was adamant about wanting to just be full of it, but he knew that was mostly the heat talking as the omega hated to be dirty.

He felt overwhelmed too, unsure if he was doing the right thing as Baekhyun had burst into tears the first time he’d woken up in the bath and when Chanyeol wasn’t immediately taking him again.

In hindsight, he should have taken the omegas virginity before a heat, but he hadn’t expected to be asked to help with it, so the first day Baekhyun was a sobbing mess when Chanyeol told him he wouldn’t have sex again until he was healed only because the omega was sore and had a few bruises that he’d felt terrible about.

That lasted _about_ three hours before Baekhyun was back in full blow heat and purring into his jaw until his eyes flickered red at the omega instinctually and Chanyeol had given in.

At least Baekhyun wasn’t in pain, and that’s what he cared about.

Other than that, Baekhyun mostly listened and accepted anything Chanyeol told him to do in-between his cycles.

“Chanyeol..” 

The alpha quickly peered out of the bathroom door at the coo, slinging his towel into the floor and adjusting his boxers as he walked out.

“Hi, baby. Welcome back, sleepy.” 

Baekhyun sighed like he felt so much better seeing he was still here, curling naked on his side and tucking his fingers to his bottom lip with a giggle, “alpha..” 

Still so cute even though he had a permanent heat flush and his inner thighs were sticky with drying cum and slick; Chanyeol had cleaned up his belly but the omega nearly had a fit about cleaning his sore hole up so soon.

“Hungry? Thirsty? Want to watch a movie, Baekhyun?” 

“Want alpha,” Baekhyun said, half a whine and half a laugh, squinting his eyes at him both with tiredness and simply because he didn’t have glasses on.

Chanyeol smiled fondly, walking around the bed frame to grab glasses from his dresser and grinning harder when Baekhyun raised his arms up needily.

“Ah, who told you that you were allowed to be this sweet?” The alpha crooned, scooting into the bed to have Baekhyun curl up into his lap, nosing at his abdomen and pressing his hands under his cheek, nose scrunching as Chanyeol placed his glasses on his face.

Baekhyun yawned really big, scratching his nails unconsciously at Chanyeol's boxers although right now he wasn’t dripping slick showing he wasn’t fully heated again so soon, only affectionate and possessive. “My alpha is sweet.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Mhm,” The omega mumbled, kicking the blankets off his ankles and snuggling his knees closer to Chanyeol, “Cause my Chanyeollie, yes?” 

“Yes, pup. Your Chanyeollie,” He assured, petting over Baekhyun’s thighs, fingers ghosting over the drying slick mixture on the omegas legs, “Just a couple more days and then we can go back outside and you can brag all you want, baby.”

“Want to stay here.” 

The alpha laughed, moving a hand to rake nails through Baekhyun’s hair, the omega rolled onto his back to look up at him as he did so, nothing but affection in his eyes as he stretched his legs out and released a small purr, pressing fingers to his lip with a content huff.

“You’re always here anyway,” Chanyeol chuckled, rubbing his thumb over the shell of Baekhyun’s ear, “Always following me around, always stealing my food, I guess I was just stupid, huh? Oblivious to my omegas needs.” 

“Still love alpha,” Baekhyun cooed, sweat beginning to form again along his hairline as a tell all of his temperature increasing, “You can be stupid _sometimes,_ but not all the time.” 

Chanyeol burst into loud laughter, pinching Baekhyun’s cheek, “ Wow, thanks for your permission, pup.” 

Baekhyun smiled cutely, lips pressed together, “You are stupid,” He said seriously before giggling, “I mean, Yeol, I told Dara my alpha, _my Chanyeol,_ right in front of you so many times! Not even in omega voice, right beside you normally!”

He couldn’t remember that, but then again he wasn’t always paying attention to Baekhyun, especially not if the omega was hanging on him where he knew he was safe - which was more common than usual when Dara was around.

Chanyeol couldn’t really find it in him to be embarrassed when things ended up like this in the end, and right now Baekhyun’s skin was shining and he knew within minutes the omega would be crying if he didn’t help him.

“Okay, baby.” He whispered, gently pulling Baekhyun to sit up to hug him tighter as he moved the blankets off the bed.

The omega was instantly mouthing at his neck, open mouthed kisses placed on his pulse. 

“Time to cool down again.” Chanyeol smiled, pulling Baekhyun back to watch the blown pupils of the omega and his spit covered lips as he released a quiet whine. “Got you, pretty.” 

Baekhyun beamed and surged forward to attack his lips.

**Extra:**

“Because I’m pretty, _that's why.”_

Chanyeol huffed and rolled his eyes at the omega, “You’re obnoxious, that’s why.” 

Baekhyun pouted into his camera, “Hey! I’m recording right now!” 

His mate laughed at the absolute offense in his tone.

Truthfully he had no idea what had driven Baekhyun to create this YouTube channel, it was filled with videos of him just going to cafes and working out - which Chanyeol strongly disapproved of because he was possessive over his slim formed boyfriend and growled when he read comments. 

But, it likely had to do with the fact Baekhyun already had a large social media following and with them getting their degrees soon it was helping a lot with their future plans of an entertainment business - both the money and exposure. 

It seemed like people just liked to see their relationship though, he overheard Baekhyun reading comments and doing live videos a lot and most were about them or him. 

And the video of Chanyeol reacting to reading Baekhyun’s thirsty DMs was viral for days because the audience were fans of his red eyed anger over the lustful comments, at least it was making a big savings for them. 

_And_ earning Baekhyun the confidence he deserved.

“Okay, baby,” Chanyeol cooed, standing up and walking over to the set up on top of all his books on his desk to lean over Baekhyun’s back, “I’ll admit you’re popular because you’re pretty..” 

“Aish! You’re blocking the light with your fat head!” Baekhyun whined as he leaned more over the omegas spine to purposely annoy the smaller. 

_“And_ you’re mine,” The alpha added, pecking below his ear and sending a smirk into the omegas mirror for Baekhyun to acknowledge.

Despite being so pouty and “irritated,” Baekhyun’s scowl slipped and he turned to get a kiss on the lips, one of his eyeshadows half done and the other glittering with gold flakes. 

Chanyeol knew the other was still insecure about certain things, but being together over a year had helped Baekhyun so much with his insecurities about being bare faced. 

There was only so much a best friend could do to help, and now that they were proudly dating he felt Baekhyun was more welcoming to accept his opinions about how cute he was given they were dating and Chanyeol could pin him down and force him to agree with him. 

The channel had hate comments also, but once Chanyeol learned he could block certain words from the comments things were going a bit smoother. Plus, it wasn’t Baekhyun that replied to comments. 

It was always him on the _Life of B &C _ channel, replying with cheeky messages and playing coy about when he would release more music on the channel Baekhyun mostly did random things on. 

The next song he had was a surprise for Baekhyun and it was in process, but he couldn’t say that and ruin the surprise, so fans were getting testy when he hadn’t posted a personal video in a while.

“Alphas baby,” Chanyeol crooned, grinning so hard dimples popped out on his face as he cupped Baekhyun’s chin and kissed his lips firmly. “My pup.” 

Baekhyun’s face turned light pink as he grumbled and turned back to look at the red blinking of his camera before blushing more and grabbing his phone, “Since you want all the attention, do me a favor and answer some questions because I’m tired of them asking for your stupid face.” 

“Ouch.” Chanyeol whined playfully as he opened the phone up and moved in the background to collect a chair to bring over, purposely placing it right beside Baekhyun and taking up more than half of the camera screen until the omega turned to him with a huff and _do what I want_ eyes.

“Haven’t we answered all these before?” He wondered.

“Yeah. I noticed, but some of them are different,” Baekhyun mumbled.

“Ah! This one is different, how come you two get along so well? Do you fight often? What do you think, baby? Do we fight often?” 

The omega pursed his lips in thought before shaking his head a bit, “My alpha and I don’t fight often.” He denied cutely, finishing his makeup.

“It’s because we’ve been friends so long,” Chanyeol hummed, tossing his arm around the back of Baekhyun’s chair, “Although, Baek likes to piss me off. _Alpha! Did you see that? That woman is staring at me! Alpha, help me!”_ He cried in a mock overexcited voice.

“Hey!”

“It’s okay though, because alpha always takes care of it, hm?” Chanyeol mused, pinching Baekhyun’s ear, “Anything for him even if he wakes me up at terrible times and whines a lot.” 

“Do not.” 

“Wanna say that again? What, was it you who was whining for last nig-“

“Yah!” Baekhyun squeaked and turned to smack his chest, face a bright pink, “Now I have to edit that out!”

The alpha snickered and wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders to pull him closer and kiss his cheek, “Just leave it. You’re my pup, it’s only right everyone knows it.” 

Baekhyun released a quiet whine of embarrassment, but snuggled close even when Chanyeol loosened his grip, leaning into his chest like a puppy seeking more pets. “Saw this question the other day,” He mumbled, fingers curling around the muscle of Chanyeol's thigh as he smiled prettily and leaned into his space, _“Chanyeol could do so much better than that omega, don’t you think?_ It had a bunch of likes.” 

Whether or not Baekhyun was just trying to make him mad or not didn’t matter as Chanyeol was reaching over to tug him into his lap, situating him between his legs and hugging his spine. 

Normally Baekhyun wasn’t a fan of posting too much PDA in their videos (even if fans liked to see it) but this could be an exception as Baekhyun was giggling. 

“Now who could ever think that?” Chanyeol cooed, running his nose down the side of the omegas neck, “There’s nobody better than my omega. If I see comments like that they won’t like what I have to say,” He threatened all the while smiling at Baekhyun’s laughing - obvious that the smaller was only messing with him.

“Chanyeol, Yeollie, time to let go!” Baekhyun laughed, squirming as if he wanted out of his hold although the grip wasn’t tight enough to restrain him, “Feed me, alpha! I’m hungry, it’s date night! Let me finish getting ready!” 

“Get me angry and riled up and then do this!” Chanyeol growled into the back of his neck, tickling Baekhyun’s ribs, “How dare _you!”_

 _“Chanyeollie_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!


End file.
